


Little Talks

by KyeAbove



Series: The Reinforcement Of Agony AU [52]
Category: Bendy and the Ink Machine
Genre: Angst, Brotherly Affection, Extremely Dubious Consent, Gen, Implied Sexual Content, Implied/Referenced Dubious Consent, Trauma
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-16
Updated: 2018-09-16
Packaged: 2019-07-13 00:24:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 926
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16006412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KyeAbove/pseuds/KyeAbove
Summary: August 4th, 1934. Cade Vale, New York. Agony:ConsumingWhen Matt comes home that evening, he’s clearly upset, and London worries.





	Little Talks

**Author's Note:**

> This might get away with a T rating but I thought I'd rate it M just to be safe. Second posted M rated story of this AU, too.

~August 4th, 1934~

* * *

Matt’s movements were strained when he entered their bedroom. Grabbing his sleepwear from off the floor looked like a battle, and he avoided all eye contact London tried to make. He was gone quickly from the room, and London heard Matt start a bath soon after.

Their father and uncle weren’t home yet. In the time Matt had been home, they could have followed in afterwards, but they hadn’t. Matt didn’t drive unless he wasn’t alone, so he must have walked home. It didn’t explain all his awkward movement. Or the lack of eye contact.  

Fearful, London kept his eyes on the doorway the entire time, until Matt returned. There was no drawing that could hold his attention now. Something was wrong with his brother. 

Eventually, Matt reentered the room, and his skin so clearly hand dried, as his hair was still sopping wet to the point all his curls were weighed down, leaving his hair resting on his shoulders and down his back. For someone who spent a lot of time outside and tanned easy, and who's unknown ethnicity already left him with slightly darker skin than the rest of the family, Matt was unusually pale now.

London forced eye contact. Matt looked away.

“Something happened. Tell me.” 

The squeak Matt made told it wasn’t just a case of falling down the stairs at work again, or something similar, and dread settled into London’s chest. London made useless indications of being ready for a hug, and so unlike himself, Matt didn’t dive for the affection.

Instead, he laid down on their bed, and continued to avoid eye contact. Knowing better than to push, London waited, until Matt was ready to talk. 

It took awhile, but finally Matt admitted what was so troubling. 

“Things...things got a little far with Mister Hall, at work... I’m okay. He was a bit rough though.” Matt grabbed his pillow, and began to clutch it like a stuffed toy. He must have thought it’d hurt too much to grab one of those from the end of the bed. 

And London was there beside him, horrified.  
  
“A little far as in…” Everything connected together into one sickening conclusion. “He didn’t force you, did he?!”

“No, but I wouldn’t do this again with him.” Matt tried to make eye contact, but immediately shook it off. “I have regrets. I just don’t know why I agreed! This is going to ruin everything.” Matt wiped away some snot dripping out his nose, and sniffled. “I’m horrible.”

“How did this happen?”

Matt rubbed at his eyes, wincing. 

“I act stupid, and I forgot to not act stupid. Mister Hall is very good at getting what he wants. He’s even better at manipulating Joey than I am. It was only a matter of time before he fooled me too.” Matt turned onto his side, still clutching the pillow, and feeling like he deserved all the twinges of pain the motion caused him. 

“Is there anything I can do to help?” Because London was in an awkward position of wanting to help, and finding it disgusting to imagine his brother in a situation like this. His brother was not inexperienced. That London had unfortunately realized a long time ago. 

Matt once again made eye contact, and held it this time.

“Not really. It’s my mistake. I’ll lay in it. But Lundie, you can’t tell dad. Or Wally.” Matt froze. “Especially not Wally! Oh, God. Wally is going to hate me now.” Only then did panic and fear really rise in Matt’s eyes, and bring him too a fall. Matt put his face into his pillow and sobbed loudly. So loudly that there was a loud  _ MIOW!  _ from the other side of the house, and the cat came tearing through until she was there to paw at Matt’s arm. 

It threw Matt off enough that aside from a hiccup or two, he was reduced to simple tears, and he moved the pillow so she could lick his nose. 

“Emmy would be a better comfort than me.” Which was the honest truth. If Matt had been forced into it, London would have more to work with. Instead, London was awkwardly moving through this whole matter. 

“You’re good too.” Matt put Emmy onto the tear stained pillow and stroke her fur as he remained still on the bed. “I’m going to Hell for this. This was wrong. I betrayed Wally.” Matt sniffled. “I don’t deserve him anymore. He’s too good for me.”

London had a protest towards that. 

“You’ll never find anyone better than him.” None of the other boys Matt had dated were all that great. Ollie Wells had been tolerable, but no one compared to Wally Franks.

“I know. I love him so much.” 

Matt broke eye contact, and whimpering, curled in on himself. London reached over, and ran his fingers through Matt’s still wet hair, near his ears. Matt always enjoyed the motion before, and while there was no almost purr in reaction, there was no protest from his brother. 

_ “Sheep, sheep, it’s time for sleep. Rest your head, for it’s time for bed.”  _ Maybe their father’s morbid lullaby wouldn’t help here, but there was no harm in trying. _ “Even if its darkest night, don’t fear the morning ahead. Sheep sheep, please only sleep. I don’t want to wake up to find you dead.” _ _  
_

And when they finally had to face the reality of what Casper Hall had done, it would be later. Now, there could only be this disappointment Matt had in himself. 

**Author's Note:**

> Matt did have a reason for doing this, folks. A rather good reason.


End file.
